


Sometimes y'all just gotta blow each other('s minds)

by noisyfunnight



Category: Blindspotting (2018), Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hella oral, House Party, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisyfunnight/pseuds/noisyfunnight
Summary: "He took a left on the hallway and opened a door to what turned out to be the bathroom, pulling you in and slamming the door shut behind you. He pushed you against the door, grabbing your jaw between his fingers and making you look up to him.'The fuck's gotten into you?' he quizzed you, staring you into your eyes."After the pandemic is (finally!) over, the two of you attend a house party with your friends. Things escalate, and you end up - quite literally - blowing each other's minds in the bathroom.
Relationships: Rafael Casal/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, I haven’t been able to hoe it up in like six months (fuck The Rona) and also, I saw Blindspotting over the weekend so now I just want Rafael to raw me, please and thank you. Thus, the little fruition of my frustrations below.
> 
> This is pure filth, I’m so sorry.
> 
> Also, this is up on Tumblr (lmao I ended up making an account just to post this), but it's not showing up in the tags because the blog is new, tf Tumblr?? Make Tumblr 2010 again.
> 
> https://noisyfunnight.tumblr.com/post/626145700598726656/sometimes-yall-just-gotta-blow-each-others

“Ah, finally”, you thought to yourself. He had grabbed your arm, quite forcefully, and was leading the two of you through the masses of people, the music ringing in your ears, the booming bass replacing your heartbeat, and excitement building up deep within you.

You had been at it the whole evening. Ever since you started getting ready in the afternoon, walking around the apartment just in your barely-there white thong - “well damn, I just gotta make sure the moisturiser has fully absorbed before putting on the ‘fit” you claimed innocently as he had asked you as to just exactly what did you think you were doing. During the car ride you had your hand on his thigh the whole way there, rubbing his taunt muscle beneath the material of his pants, hiking dangerously close to his crotch.

“Stop”, he had growled at you, swatting your hand off his upper thigh, “I know what you’re trying to do.”

Once you arrived at the party, you kept teasing him every chance you got. Pulling him into the hidden corners of the house and kissing him sloppily, moaning slightly into the kiss, letting him know how turned on you were. Grinding your backside onto his front a little too eagerly while you were dancing to the music. At one point you just started flat out ignoring him, bar a few snide comments you made at him while you were chatting with your friends. Honestly, it was probably just the alcohol in your system and perhaps the thrill of finally being able to be free and leave the house after the long-ass quarantine, injecting some sorta new will to live into you again. Man, you just wanted him to take you home and bend you over, face down and ass up, and fuck you into the next morning.

He was walking the two of you towards the back of the house and you were expecting him to take you outside to some privacy, but he took a left on the hallway and opened a door to what turned out to be the bathroom, pulling you in and slamming the door shut behind you. He pushed you against the door, grabbing your jaw between his fingers and making you look up to him.

"The fuck's gotten into you?" he quizzed you, staring you into your eyes.

"Am I making daddy mad?" you asked with a mocking, superfluously sweet tone, staring up at him with big eyes and tilting your head to the side.

He chuckled you and shook his head. "Call me that again and I'll divorce your ass", he laughed at you, grasping the hair at the nape of your neck and pulling your head back, planting a kiss on your lips.

"We aren't even married", you answered, laughing back at him.

"Yeah, well that's how much I truly never wanna hear you call me that again", he retorted, kissing you again while grabbing your ass and pulling you tighter against his chest, hands roaming around your body.

"Can you stop being annoying, though?" he mumbled into your neck in between the kisses. "It's driving me fucking crazy." That's one of the things you appreciated in him the most - keeping it real and telling things straight. Saved a lot of ambiguity in your relationship and you never ever had to wonder what he was actually thinking.

"I'm just trying to get my man to fuck me", you sighed out in reply as he was tonguing that spot in the valley of your neck.

He halted his affair with your neck and emerged his head, staring down at you. "What?" he huffed out with a hint of dumbfoundedness in his voice, voice raising an octave higher than usual. “And you're envisioning that to happen by acting like a bitch?"

"Well I got you here, didn't I?"

“Yeah, to see if we had a problem, not to… I don’t know, fucking, take you across my knee and spank you like some nasty-ass highschooler fantasy”, he retorted back.

“Well, sorry for wanting to please you”, you said with faked offense in your tone. You grabbed his neck with your hands and kissed his Adam's apple and along his jawline, his scruff tickling your lips, pressing your hips into his front, creating some of that delicious friction for him. You ran your other hand down his front and cupped his member with your hand, palming him slightly, feeling him slowly hardening below your touch.

“Just wanted to show you some good time”, you whispered into his ear as you took his hand from your side and placed it on your breast, your nipple hardening underneath his palm. You were wearing just a basic white ribbed crop top and decided to forgo the bra this time, the slut that you were.

"Yeah, well show me then", he breathed out and rolling your nipple between his fingers.

You dropped to your knees in front of him, trapped between his frame and the door. You palmed him briefly through his pants before undoing his belt and unbuttoning his slacks, lowering his bottoms just enough to free him, his pants hanging low on his hips. His cock hung heavy in front of you, the tip glistening with his excitement. Good lord, you loved his cock - so fucking thick, stretching you so good while he was fucking blowing your back out, hitting that sweet spot deep inside you while he was pounding into you from behind. Dangling on that fine line between pain and pleasure, fucking you just right to make you see stars and convulse around him like crazy. You licked your lips, and the supple muscle of his stomach contracted reflexively - he hadn’t taken his eyes off your face during this whole time.

You licked your palm, wetting it with your saliva, before stroking his length a few times, feeling him get incredibly hard under your touch. You licked the tip lightly, tasting the saltiness on your lips, swirling your tongue around the head while pumping lazily along the length. Placing both of your hands on your thighs, you licked along his shaft lightly and only paid attention to the tip, keeping an eye connection with him the whole time.

"You fucking tease", he huffed out in exasperation, yearning to feel the warmth of your mouth around him, anxious to bury himself deep in your throat. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and forced himself deeper into your mouth, your lips wrapping around his thickness. You heard everything: the booming sound of the music on the other side of the door, the wet, obscene sounds of your own mouth on him, and from his throat a fractured, raspy little groan.

You absolutely loved giving head - "I don't know what kind of development step I missed as a baby, but I'm pretty sure I'm firmly stuck somewhere on that oral stage", you had voiced your thoughts out loud to him one evening as you cuddled up to him, your knees still red from pleasuring him just few seconds ago. You could spend hours and hours kneeling in front of him. You loved it even more when he took control, grabbing your hair with his hands and fucking himself deeper into your mouth.

He was pumping into your mouth lazily, hitting the back of your throat with every thrust, holding your hair up on a ponytail. You began bobbing your head to gain some of the control, inching him deeper and deeper into your mouth until you felt him nudging against the back of your throat. You let out a desperate groan as you relaxed your pharynx, pushing him past the resistance and swallowing his cock whole. You looked up at him, your nose nuzzled against his lower abdomen, tears welling in your eyes.

"Fuck", he exclaimed in ecstasy, staring down at you, "such a good girl". You, looking up at him helplessly and the tightness of your throat around him got almost too overwhelming for him, threatening to end the pleasure way too soon. He pulled you off him by your hair and you let out a loud gasp, a string of saliva connecting his cock to your mouth while you were catching your breath. He bent down to kiss you, sloppy and all teeth and tongue, while you kept fisting his wet member. He stood up straight again and you took him back into your mouth, first just sucking the tip, then inching him deeper and deeper at each bob of your head.

"Fuck my mouth", you pleaded up at him, taking his cock back deep into your mouth and looking up at him. Both of his hands landed on your head as he started pushing in and out of your mouth, his balls meeting your chin at every thrust. Saliva was dripping onto your thighs as he pounded your mouth at a stellar pace. He thrust himself deep and kept himself static for a second.

"Look at me", he instructed and you sank deeper onto your knees, lowering your shoulders and straining your neck to meet his gaze.

"Fuck, you're amazing", he huffed, throwing his head back in pleasure as he pumped into your mouth a few times. You took your mouth off him, taking him onto your hand and pumping him steadily as you took a breather. "God, I love sucking your cock", you informed him breathlessly, wiping some off the saliva off your chin with the back of your hand. “God, I fucking love you”, he replied, staring you in your eyes intently.

"I'm not gonna last long", he moaned out as you were pumping along his length, your chest heaving with your breaths, eyes clouded in want.

"Come in my mouth" you pleaded to him as you took him into your mouth again. He started thrusting into your mouth again, pulling your head to meet each of his thrusts. You took his balls on your hand, gently rolling them between your fingers and palming them. He somehow got even harder in your mouth, his thrusts becoming less forceful but more defined, as to slow down to feel every little detail of your mouth around him.

"Oh, fuck, just like that", he moaned, "god, you're gonna make me come." You opened your mouth a little more and pushed your tongue out, flattening it to massage the underside of his shaft.

"Holy shit", he exclaimed. "I'm gonna come", he warned as his grip tightened at the back of your head, pushing himself so deep your face was flat against his groin. Thrusting shallowly a few times, his hand flew onto the door behind you and his eyes screw shut. Your hands grabbed his thighs for support as you felt his final thrust deep into your throat, a desperate "fuck, I'm coming" leaving his lips as he erupted inside your mouth, his come spilling deep into your throat. A faint moan came from somewhere deep inside you as you felt him pulsing in your mouth, his throaty moans reaching your ears. You lazily sucked along his length to help him through his orgasm, feeling him twitch on your tongue. You released him from your mouth, wiping off the wetness from your face with your hands.

"How are you real", he breathed out as he was coming down off his high, stroking your hair and wiping the remaining saliva off your cheek with his thumb.

"I am one prime bitch, that's true", you smiled up at him as you stood up. He pressed you against the door and kissed you, hands roaming around you body.

“Fuck, that was good”, he said, leaning his forehead against your, sighing in content.

“Mhmm, I know, you’re very welcome”, you replied.

"Your turn", he said as he kissed you searingly, hiking the hem of your skirt up and his fingers finding your soaked core. Your panties were absolutely dripping with your wetness. He pushed the flimsy material aside and toyed your entrance with his fingertips, your arousal coating his fingers in an instant.

"Huh, I guess you _do_ love sucking me off", he teased you.

"Yeah", you breathed out, unable to form a coherent sentence. I mean, you did love sucking him off, evident in the wetness of your tight pussy. It wouldn't take long for him to get you off now, after having him fuck your face so good, bringing your high so close you could almost taste it.

He turned you around so that you were facing the door, hiking your skirt up around your waist and pulling your panties down to your thighs. His other hand snaked up between your body and the door, landing on your throat, pressing it lightly as his fingers entered you from behind.

"Fuck, Rafa", you breathed out as your insides tightened around his digits. He started slowly, letting you feel every inch of his fingers, then picking up the pace and settling for a forceful speed, his palm slapping against your ass at every thrust.

"Oh, my god", you moaned out as you felt his lips on your neck, his teeth nibbling on your earlobe, whispering to you telling how wet you were for him. "You better keep quiet, unless you want the whole party knowing how good you're being fingered", he growled lowly into your ear, his grip tightening around your windpipe. His fingers reached that sweet spot deep inside you and you drew in a sharp breath, biting down on your lip to keep you from crying out loud. He kept massaging that spot with his fingertips, sending electric shock through your body, turning your insides into quicksilver. Feeling your insides tightening around his fingers had a direct impact on his manhood.

He loved pleasuring you like this - you were completely under his control, and he loved seeing you react to his touches, being able to see your face contort with pleasure and feel how your body responded to his touches. You were always so willing for him, always yearning for him and begging him to touch you or take you. You never seemed to get enough of him. Your cheeks were flushed pink with your state of arousal and the color traveled lower south the closer to your release you got, coloring your decolletage and breasts. Your thighs began to tremble as your orgasm was nearing like a fucking speed train, and your soft moans turned into desperate, shallow breaths. Just as he felt your insides tightening around his fingers, he withdrew them from you.

"No, please, Rafa", you yelped pathetically as you felt your orgasm slipping through your fingers. He brought his wet digits to your lips and pushed them past your lips into your mouth as his other hand left your neck and landed sharply on your ass.

"Beg again and I'm not gonna let you come", he hissed into your ear. Another slap on your ass, much sharper this time, leaving your cheek stinging on the impact.

And then he knelt behind you, leveling his face with you backside. His hand wandered up along your spine, between your shoulder blades and pushed you down a little, bending you over a bit more, making your back arch and granting him better access to please you. Kneading your ass, he spread the cheeks apart to reveal your glistening, bright pink core. Your pussy clenched around nothing, desperate to be filled, touched, something, to bring you to your release.

"Fuck", he muttered to himself in awe as he brought your backside onto his face, licking a long strip from your clit to your opening.

"Oh, my god", you yelped at the sensation, grabbing the door knob for dear life.

"No, it's just Rafa", he mumbled to you wetness in between the licks and kisses. "Fuck you", you laughed at him, your breath catching in your throat as you felt him flick his tongue on your clit. You arched your back, pressing your cheek against the cool surface of the door, pushing your core even closer to his mouth. His arm wrapped around your thighs, keeping you steady as his other hand traveled along your torso, up to your breasts, pushing your top up to reveal your hardened nipples.

The sensation - fucking amazing, I mean deliriously good. Him eating your pussy like it was his last meal, the tight grip on your tits, knowing that there was a full blown party happening just outside the bathroom, everyone on the other side of the door completely oblivious as to what exactly the two of you were doing.

"I'm gonna come", you mewled as you felt the coil tightening inside of you, ready to explode in a nanosecond. Your hand flew onto the back of his head, fisting his hair between your fingers and a throaty groan escaped your lips as you felt him suck your clit into his mouth like a piece of fruit, flicking his tongue on the sensitive nub at the same time.

Then your high hit you like a damn crash wave - you tensed up, your body freezing up as the orgasm was taking over you. All you could do was grip onto the door knob and his hair, praying your legs would keep you standing, mouth agape in a silent scream. Your knees buckled and breathy moans left your lips as you felt your pussy clench along your release, Rafa's tongue working on you throughout your orgasm. His hands massaged the backs of your thighs and your ass as he left kisses on your buttcheeks.

He kissed your clit gently and stood up behind you. You couldn't move, you stayed in your bent over position, still holding onto the doorknob as the aftershocks consumed your body. He grabbed your hips and snaked a hand under your arm and across your chest, pushing you up against the door, your head resting against his pecks. He swiped the hair off your face and kissed your temple, gently feeling up your body with his hands.

"Good lord", you sighed out as you slowly came back to reality from your pleasure.

"Yeah, can say the same", he smirked down at you.

"You still gotta fuck me when we get home, though", you mumbled to him, slurring your words and sounding like you were way more drunk than you actually were.

"Jesus, you're insatiable", he chuckled into your ear and got off you, buttoning up his pants and turning himself to face the mirror to fix his hair. You adjusted your clothes and walked up to the mirror and burst out laughing as you saw your reflection. Very little of your make up was actually where it was supposed to be - your lipstick had disappeared, bar for a few smudges on your chin and cheek. Your mascara had transferred to your lower lids and a tear strain ran across your cheek.

"Oh, my god, I can't go out looking like this", you laughed out loud. Thank god you had your emergency make-up bag with you for touch ups. You pulled the small bag out of your tiny purse - “fuck yeah, I’m not a fucking savage”, you replied when he asked if you carried that with you everywhere. Few touch ups and you looked presentable again. You exited the bathroom hand in hand and made your way back to the living room.

“Were y’all fucking?” you heard from behind you as you were getting drinks. You turned around and saw Diggs looking at the two of you suspiciously.

“No”, you replied way too quickly, adding in a nervous chuckle for good measure. Rafa just stood quietly next to you, holding his beer and wrapping his other hand around your shoulder.

“Oh”, he replied flatly, “cause Ricky said y’all were just about to go at it outside when he went for a cigarette and then y’all just disappeared for like half an hour”, he explained while pouring himself another drink. “I know you dirty kids fuck like bunnies so wouldn’t have been surprised if that was the case”, he added.

You looked up at Rafa, his hand traveling to your ass to give it a playful squeeze. “Well, I mean technically I didn’t fuck you, so”, he whispered into your ear, winking down at you.


	2. Sometimes y'all just gotta blow each other('s minds) PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where y'all finally fuck (yay!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK IT'S PART 2 TIME - the one where y'all actually fuck this time (yay!). Ya gal writes slow and steady - or perhaps just slow. I'm such a whore for this man, good lord. Below, again, is just pure porn. 
> 
> Also, I'm a lazy ass bitch so my proofreading is very efficient (not), so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Aaand again this is up on Tumblr - only lord knows if it's gonna show up in the tags this time: https://noisyfunnight.tumblr.com/post/628162757069504512/sometimes-yall-just-gotta-blow-each-others

The taxi ride home got heated quickly - “hey, none of that in my taxi!” the driver shouted at the two of you while his lips were exploring your neck, his hand under your shirt. The rest of the way home you sat there quietly, Rafa's hand tightly gripping your knee, silently willing the two of you just to sit there nicely until you got home. It took all of your willpower to not sink down to your knees in front of him, right there and right now.

Once you arrived at your place, Rafa quickly paid the taxi and got out, walking over to your side and opening the door for you. His hand was on your ass the whole walk up to the front door. You reached the door and you were fishing for your keys in your purse as you felt his hands snake around you, brushing your hair off your shoulder and kissing your neck. His hand travelled to your backside, hiking up your skirt.

“Come on, we’re outside,” you protested, wiggling your ass a little, trying to pry away from his touch.

“Can you try to get us inside a little faster? Or I might actually have to fuck you out here,” he mumbled into your neck.

“Well I'm fucking trying!" you exclaimed as you were desperately fumbling with your purse. "You’re so damn distracting!”

The sharp edge of the key scratched your finger a little and you let out a quiet hiss as you pulled out the keys and fumbled with the lock for a second before opening the door. Rafa pushed you inside and closed the door behind him, slammed you up against the front door, and kissed you so hard you lost your breath. It was a filthy kiss, slow and wet and scorching: it set every one of your nerves ablaze. He slid a hand into your hair, palm against your jaw and pressed the other hand over the curve of your breast, making you gasp a little and your face burn at the ache, spreading further down and causing your core to throb at the anticipation.

You felt your leather jacket slide down your shoulders as he began undressing you, unceremoniously disregarding the piece of clothing onto the floor, his lips never leaving yours. You got to work with his shirt - you fumbled at the buttons slightly. Your fingers weren't working any too well, trembling with the desire, but you managed. You ran your hand across his exposed taunt torso, feeling his hot skin under your fingertips. A strangled exclamation left his lips, you couldn't make out the word he said, and you looked up for an instant to see the hunger in his face before his mouth was hard and sweet on yours again, his beautiful body pressing hard against you. He ran a hand up your thigh, coated in a sheer veil of sweat and before you could even moan, he ran his fingers across your clothed core, teasing you, knowing exactly what kind of effect it had on you.

You weren't in a mood for any of his games and teasing - you pushed on his chest lightly and walked to the of you towards the bedroom, keeping the kiss intact the whole time. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down and you straddled him, your skirt hiking up in the process. He lifted up your top, exposing your hardened nipples and merely brushed over them with his thumb as he moved his fingers southward, gathering your skirt around your waist and sneaking his fingers onto your core, massaging your clit through your lace panties. 

"You're fucking perfect," he breathed out, fingers expertly moving on your core. "Your body is fucking amazing," he continued. "I can't wait to fuck you."

"You're so fucking beautiful," he breathed onto your neck.

He quickly moved your panties aside and he instantly felt your wetness on his fingertips.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered, gazing up at you, watching your face contort in pleasure, eyes hooded and mouth agape. He toyed your entrance with his nimble fingers, listening to your desperate mewls and sighs coming from above him. 

"You're amazing," he breathed out as he dipped two of his fingers into your core, feeling your tightness gripping onto his fingers. 

"Oh, fuck," you whispered in turn as you felt his digits move inside of you, his palm creating friction against your clit as he fingered you. 

He slid his other hand away from your hair, to the side of your neck, traveling around your decollete, massaging your breast, pinching your nipples, smoothing over your ribcage. His hand travelled back up, landing on your neck and applying a slight pressure on your windpipe.

Your hand flew onto his bicep, breathing out his name in a strangled moan as your pussy clenched around his fingers. He loved your reaction, you were so willing, so ready to give yourself to his mercy, so desperate for him all the time.

You felt your release building up inside of you, spreading all around your insides. His palm was rubbing tightly on your clit, his fingertips rubbing on that spongy spot deep inside you, sending you to cloud nine. Your mewls got more desperately and high pitched, your hands were grabbing onto his bicep and his shoulder even tighter. Your back was arched, head thrown back in pleasure, the tips of your curls brushing on his knees, your eyes closed as he was staring at you in awe. 

You were so fucking close, achingly so, and you frantically tried to chase the climax. A desperate, barely audible "please" left your lips. His fingers instantly stopped their maddening rhythm and he just cupped you, barely touching. 

"Please what?" he breathed out.

You grinded helplessly against the heel of his hand, trying to ride his fingers - almost crying with frustration, yearning to feel that delicious friction you so fiercely needed to get off, managing only to bite out a quiet “you know what.”

“Oh, I know,” he said, a dark, wicked smile curving his mouth. His lips were on your jawline, kissing lightly his way up to your earlobe. He pulsed his palm against you, making you arch and shudder. “But you have to ask.”

“Please,” you mewl pathetically, desperate now, “please, Rafa, please make me come -”

The electric shiver that seized his muscles, the little groan that formed deep in his chest let you know, dimly, that he wasn't as in control as he’s pretended to be. He practically growled as he resumed his tempo, pistoning his fingers in and out of you, bringing you to the edge again.

"Come," he grunted at you as he felt you grinding your hips fervently against his palm, your insides tightening around his digits, his other hand tightening the grip around your throat. You felt your high hit you like an electric shock, completely taking over you and penetrating every single cell in your body, suspending you in the pleasure. You went silent as your orgasm took over you, and let out a raspy moan as you felt your insides pulsing around his fingers, coming all over his hand and your wetness dripping down to his wrist. 

You were so deep into the high, the orgasm still clouding your brains that you barely registered his hand leaving your neck to undo his belt and free himself from the constraints of his jeans. His fingers withdrew from you and pumped along his length a few times, slickening his member with your excitement, readying himself. You felt him lining himself up at your entrance and forcing himself deep into the aftershocks. 

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me," you moaned outloud, feeling yourself tightening around him. 

Holding you in his hands, a tight grip on your hip and the other hand gripping the hair at the nape of your neck, he worked you, made you fuck him the way he wanted it, the way he knew you needed it. He was a damn professional at getting you off. You were helpless every time he fucked you, completely at his mercy - he knew every inch of your body, knew exactly which spots made you see stars, what made you explode with pleasure. He'd make you come multiple times, until you'd be so fucked out on pleasure and barely conscious, after which he'd use your body purely just for his own pleasure, just to get himself off. You'd have his orgasm dripping down your thighs, reminding you the whole day who you belonged to.

It was always like that - quick and desperate, needy and dirty. A frantic fuck, the two of you yearned for each other all the time. That's how you ended up getting carpet burn on your knees from being fucked on the hotel room floor. 

Or on your knees after the movie premiere in the bathroom of the theatre, him in his fancy get up, the fine wool pants hanging low on his hips and your expensive lipstick smeared on your chin and on his shaft. 

Or in his trailer, between the scenes, his belt wrapped around your neck, choking you and his hand covering your mouth, him pounding into you from behind at an excruciating pace. "What's the matter sweetie, usually you're begging me to fuck you and now you're suddenly all shy, why's that?" he whispered into your ear as you protested a little, mumbling something about people and someone hearing you. You ended up literally having to bite down on his hand to not scream his name while you came uncontrollably all over his cock. 

Or when you tied him to a chair with his own belt and teased him to the brink of insanity. When you untied him he fucked you so hard, your legs flung over his shoulders. You're pretty sure that the outline of your backside will be forever imprinted on that bed, that's how hard he was hammering you into the mattress. You kept coming and coming on his fingers, mouth, cock, and still you didn't seem to get enough of him. He was literally driving you crazy - you were low key concerned you were about to develop some sorta sex addiction, that's how addictive he was.

A new sensation brought you back to reality - he had angled his hips a little differently, fucking so incredibly deep into you. Each thrust so forceful it stung sweetly, dangling on that fine line between pain and pleasure, his relentless pounding, bruising your insides in the sweetest way possible. His grunts, the faint, slick sounds of your pussy gliding along his length drove you closer to your release. His hand squeezing your hip and breast tightly, his teeth on your shoulder, the string of praise leaving his lips. The second orgasm hit you like a lightning out of a clear sky, a short, intense explosion, with a surprised "oh, my god" falling off your lips. You faintly registered his grunts as he marveled at the sensation of you pulsating around his cock, screwing his eyes shut and biting down on your shoulder to keep himself from coming too quickly.

"Fuck,” he uttered, shifting between your legs and rising up a bit, gripping both of your thighs and pulling them around his hips. He maneuvered the two of you so that you were laying on your back and he was kneeling between your legs, still inside you. He flung your other leg onto his shoulder and gripped your hips so fucking tightly, settling for an excruciating pace, forcing himself deeper and deeper at each thrust. Jesus, his thick cock drove you fucking wild.

"Oh, my god, I'm gonna come again," you panted out quietly as you felt his cock sliding in and out of you at an excruciating pace. Your eyes fluttered shut as you readied yourself for the approaching high. "No," he barked at you, "look at me." His fingers wrapped around your throat and the other hand grabbed your jaw, forcing you to look directly at him. His thrust became even more forceful, his hips slapping obscenely against your skin.

"Show me how good I make you feel, do it," he growled into your ear as he leaned forward, placing his hand next to your head and hovering his frame over you. Rafa kept whispering dirty praises into your ear - "fuck you're so tight around me, god I love fucking you, that's it baby, let me hear you" - and you could feel that coil tightening deep inside you, that liquid quicksilver ready to spill over at any thrust of his hips - one, two, three thrusts and you exploded under him.

He was pounding into you at a blinding force, not that fast but with each thrust so hard that it caused you to lurch forward a few inches every time. You were so spent, your oversensitive core was throbbing slightly uncomfortably, weak whimpers falling off your lips. Rafa stilled and withdrew from you, flung your legs to the other side and flipped you around, snaking a hand under your stomach and pulling your ass to meet his groin. He entered you swiftly and resumed the blinding tempo - you were so far gone, fucked up with pleasure that you barely noticed the headboard banging against the wall at each thrust.

"Touch yourself", Rafa instructed you, a hint of desperation in his voice. He was nearing his high but wouldn't allow himself to come without feeling you come apart around him once more. "Come on, do it for me," he pleaded, moving his other hand from your hip to pin you down at the nape of your neck. Somehow he reached a spot even deeper inside of you, making you see stars. You weakly thrusted your arm underneath you, your feeble fingers circling your swollen clit.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he breathed out as you tightened around him, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut. "I need you to come for me, please," he sighed as his grip on your hip tightened and he angled himself to fuck into you even deeper, eliciting a throaty moan out of you. He was insanely hard, you could feel the veins in his thick cock against your walls, the tip of his manhood thumbing deep inside of you. "I can't," you mewled pathetically, your body so spent you were 100% you couldn't possibly reach another orgasm anymore.

His pace picked up - now he was fucking you hard _and_ fast, almost as if to force that orgasm out of you. His hand grabbed the hair at the nape of your neck again and forced your head to the side and you saw yourself in the mirror of the wardrobe. He bent over so that he was whispering into your ear, "look at yourself," he growled into your ear, continuing his relentless assault while staring at you through the mirror. "Such a good slut for me, you take my cock so well."

You could barely keep your eyes open. Your mascara was slightly running down your cheek, hair tousled and a deep pink blush accentuating your cheeks. Your back was arched in an almost inhumane manner, cheek pressed against the sheets and his hand pulling your ass to meet his every thrust. If pleasure was an image, it would be the reflection in the mirror staring back at you. "Please," Rafa pleaded with your name falling off his lips, his pace becoming more irregular - he was so close, so close to losing it. His hand found its way to your clit, replacing your fingers with his as he massaged the nub furiously, determined to rip that last orgasm off you. "Rafa," you sighed helplessly, his fingers on your clit almost hurting, the sensation in your centre becoming almost too intense. "Rafa," you yelped again desperately as you felt your release building up with such intensity. You could only sigh out his name, almost like a mantra. 

"That's it, baby," he groaned as he felt you tightening around him, fingers circling your core even harder. "Rafa," you cried out loud one final time as you felt your high take over, short and sweet. The release hit you with a ridiculous intensity, back arching and your fingers holding onto the sheets for dear life.

"Good girl," he moaned out, "fuck, such a good girl," he repeated as his pleasure washed over him, his come spilling deep inside you, guttural moan coming from deep inside his throat. He was thrusting so deep into you - you were literally filled to the hilt with him.

He collapsed on top of you, spent and panting, just like you. You were in some sort of haze, barely registering his weight on top of you. He brushed the hairs off your cheek and kissed your cheek, whispering praises into your ear. 

"Fuck," you sighed out as you regained some consciousness, drawing out the syllable. He got off you and collapsed on the bed next to you. "C'mere," he whispered at you, extending his arm to you and you mustered up the last of your strength to crawl up to him and very ungracefully flopped onto him, cheek against his chest.

"That's how you have sex, ladies and gentlemen," you slurred weakly, letting out a sigh of content.

"You're amazing," he sighed out in reply.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you're the one who just fucked me into oblivion," you replied, looking up at him and chuckling lightly. He looked down at you and smiled a little.

"Yeah but you're still amazing," he replied, squeezing your ass a little and kissing your nose.


End file.
